Sorceress of Dovah
by FriedMarshmallow
Summary: Luna has suffered years of back breaking slavery at the hands of a cruel master; But when she is saved by a Priest of the Nine Divines, she had planned on devoting the rest of her young life to worship despite neglecting her past goals of finding her father, and becoming a mage; Though a knot in the elaborate fabric of her fate tugs her dreams to an unexpected halt.


Luna could only watch in horror as the Thalmor sorceress' boot, crushed the throat of her bloodied uncle, his bones groaned with an unforgettable creak, his body's final sound before coughing up his dark blue, dunmeri blood; Her mother watched in terror as her daughter's uncle, the man who had been the only thing close to a father figure, was killed in front of a mother and the virgin pure innocents of the two children's eyes.

The high elven witch's cold amber eyes, flashed at the trio, and a blood lustful grin, spread across her golden face, causing the lurid blue blobs to run further down her sun like face; Bloodied boots thudded onto the floor, as the mother protected her dearest daughter, and loving nephew...

Luna and her cousin, Sol, whimpered and tried to swallow unborn cries of paralyzing terror; However, the mother stood with a knife in hand, glaring at the witch through red flaming eyes; Her fingers strangled the sweat soaked oaken handle, she attacked.

"Sol, Luna. Run, Ple-"

her statement was brutally cut off by the snap and screech of a thunderbolt delivered by the cerulean stained hand of the thalmor's boney, skeleton like hand, grinning at the eight year old dark elven boy and his half nordic cousin...

* * *

The armour clad elves clouded the small area of the bloodied house, the only thing visible to the young half elven girl was the golden boots of her pursuers, and due to the single blow to the head delivered by her mother's hunter, she just stared at them, blankly, Luna's once beautiful bright sapphire eyes, were now dull, empty and most of all emotionless, her body still quaked, she sweated fear for the future, she knew this feeling, she had experienced it only but a few times before, but there is one thing she knew, if she somehow managed to live through this situation' Is that-

she will not get over this shock.

* * *

**One Hour earlier. **

"Concentrate, Lu..."

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can Lu, just focus all of your energy into this spell,"

Her Mother gazed warmly down at the blooming mage as she tried to bring life back to the withered flower; Luna then suddenly jumped with shock as the spell backfired, giving her a small static like spark; as soon as her finger left the soil of the dead flower, the leaves then dropped, drying and withering back to brown.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it..."

Luna sighed, performing a self-healing spell on her blistered fingers, her mother gave her a tight hug and kissed her daughter's pale cheek,

"Don't worry, little fairy-"

she started,

"You tried your best, not time to give our studying a break and lets get food ready for your uncle, and Sol coming home!"

The young girl smiled, giggled and immediately ran to get a tall stool so she can reach the table for were the family's food would be prepared.

* * *

"We're back!"

The oaken door swung open to revel a young night haired, pale grey, red eyed man, whom was holding the hand of his almost identical son, Sol; Luna's mother smiled to her enthusiastic brother, put down the carrot she was chopping up, and went to properly greet them, Luna followed;

"So what did you bring back from your hunt?"

"Oh we hunted..."

While the "grown ups" enthused about "boring grown up stuff" the two cousins spoke about Sol's great adventures from outside the lonely cottage.

"Sol! what happened out there?!"

"I heard a huge..."

"What, What?!"

Sol paused to gather sound,

**"Snap!"**

Luna yelped and jumped back a little, Sol's father interrupted his son's fabricated adventure, scolding him for scaring his younger cousin,

"Sorry, father..."

"What happened next, Sol?!"

Luna enthused as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to their bedroom,

"Well," he sighed, plopping his walking jaded body onto his soft, silky bed looking at his ever so appreciative cousin (now sitting cross legged on the thin crocheted carpet)

"Then all of a sudden there was a..."

Sol was cut off by a shout, an unfamiliar one, it was foreign to their ears, Luna's mother, and Sol's father didn't seem to like these shouts so, they didn't either,

"M-mother?"

Luna was nearly in tears, as next there was a dull, chilling thud,

"Mother, Uncle!"

She was about to gallop as fast as her thin legs could carry her, but it was in vain as a concerned hand of her cousin seized her white woolen cardigan, causing an abrupt halt.

Luna glared at him with tear stained immersed blue eyes,

"Let me go, Sol!" she hissed, struggling, Sol had no choice but to pull her back by her sleek black hair, tears poured out of her eyes,

"They're in trouble, they're in-"

A screech of a voice that was well acknowledged by them was sounded, her uncle, Sol's father, was hurt.

Without hesitation, the cousins ran out, to find an awful sight, golden armoured guards, weapons drawn, but one stood out an attractive high elven woman, her right hand, engulfed in magic (of an advanced stage almost impossible to reach by the young blossoming mage Luna) but in the other, a golden long sword, dripping in dumeri, cerulean blood, but not just any, _her uncle's. _

"Get back now!"

Her mother shouted, as she tried to run to her dying brother, but a hear-sickening act was about to play before her eyes, the elven woman's boot, slammed down on the unarmed man's throat, this did it for her, she cursed the witch in her mind as she grabbed for the knife she used for cooking with, and tried to protect her only family left, and avenge the rest,

"Sol, Luna! Please ru-"

with a swift move she cut off the aunt/mother's cries to her child and nephew, and almost blinding all present with an unbearable white light; After Sol and Luna's vision cleared, their young eyes wear tainted by death, she yelled, he cursed as they were now orphans.

* * *

Luna was happy and warm but a mere hour ago, now she was being eaten with grief, but was too in shock to cry or express it; she had been lying in her own pool of blood for about five minutes now, being forced to spectate the heartless murderers joke and laugh infront of their only family's lifeless corpses, and her and her cousin's broken, frail bodies. The thalmor's conversation was cut off by the witch,

"Mistress Elenwen, you're back!"

One of them enthused,

"Did you find a courier to deliver the message?!"

Elenwen's shrilled, crinkled voice sounded to Luna and Sol for the first time, they surely won't forget that voice,

"Shut up, you fool, we must keep the events of today secret! The people of Skyrim, won't like what has happened here, the only person that needs to know that is our associate."

* * *

**HI! sorry I haven't been on for so long, (freaking Hetalia man) **

**and I did have a different account, called MariaMiraMaya, but I can no longer have access to it, to I will be restarting sorceress of Dragons on this account; I also have two other stories on this account, that haven't been updated in mounts (sorry D:) so I will make sure to update them, sometime this week, it will most likely be Shadow, because it has been left untouched for the longest, so the plan is I'll put up a new chapter every week, for example, One week it will be this, the next Shadow, and the third week, Duchess of dragons. (I'll try to make it a bit more regular than that, but I am just taking writer's block and School into account :P) **

**Anyway thank you soooooooooooo much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapter of whatever I write next.**

**Love y'ah! **

**-FriedMarshemellows/MariaMiraMaya :3**


End file.
